Friday The 13th: The Final Chapter (1984)
This is his fourth kill count. Plot The night after the events at Higgins Haven, police clean up the grounds and Jason Voorhees's body, believed to be dead, is taken to the morgue. At the hospital, Jason spontaneously revives and escapes from the cold storage, murdering the coroner Axel with a hacksaw and gutting Nurse Morgan with a scalpel. The following day, a group of teenagers drive to Crystal Lake for the weekend. The group consists of Paul, his girlfriend Sam, virgin Sara, her boyfriend Doug, socially awkward Jimmy, and jokester Ted. On the way, the group comes across Pamela Voorhees's tombstone and a hitchhiker, who is soon killed by Jason. The teens arrive and meet neighbors Trish Jarvis, her twelve-year-old brother Tommy, and the family dog Gordon. While going for a walk the next day, the teens meet twin sisters Tina and Terri, and go skinny dipping with them. Trish and Tommy happen upon the scene, and Trish is invited to a party to take place that night. Afterwards, when their car breaks down, Trish and Tommy are helped out by a young man named Rob. They take him to their house, where he meets their mother and Tommy shows him several monster masks he made himself before Rob leaves to go camping. Later that night, the teens begin the party. A jealous Sam sees Tina flirting with Paul and leaves. She goes out to the lake where Jason impales her from under a raft. When Paul goes out to look for her, he is stabbed in the groin with a harpoon gun. Terri tries to leave the party early, but before she can get on her bike Jason stabs her with a spear. After sleeping with Tina, Jimmy goes downstairs to get a bottle of wine. Jason pins his hand with a corkscrew before striking him in the face with a meat cleaver. Tina looks out a window upstairs when she is grabbed by Jason and thrown to her death, crashing on the car. While a stoned Ted watches vintage stag films with a film projector, he is stabbed in the head with a kitchen knife from the other side of the projector screen. Jason then goes upstairs where Doug and Sara finish making love in the shower. After Sara leaves, Jason kills Doug by crushing his head against the shower tile. When Sara screams upon finding Doug's body, she tries to escape only for Jason to drive a double-bit axe through the front door, killing her. Trish and Tommy return from town and discover the power outage. While looking for their mother, who had been killed by Jason earlier, Trish goes to find Rob for help. It is revealed that Rob is actually the brother of Jason's victim Sandra. Rob further explains to her that Jason is still alive and he came to Crystal Lake to get revenge for the murder of his sister. Worried for Tommy's safety, Trish and Rob return to the house. They then go next door to investigate and discover the teens' bodies. Gordon flees, and Rob is killed by Jason in the basement as Trish runs home, taking Rob's machete with her. She and Tommy barricade the house, but Jason breaks in and chases them into Tommy's room. Trish lures Jason out of the house and escapes, then returns home and is devastated to learn that Tommy is still there. She senses Jason behind her and tries to fight him off with the machete but is overpowered. Tommy, having disguised himself to look like Jason as a child, distracts him long enough for Trish to hit him with the machete, but she merely whacks off his mask. As Trish stands horrified at Jason's deformed face, Tommy takes the machete and strikes it in the side of his skull, causing him to collapse to the floor and split his head upon impact. When Tommy notices that Jason's fingers are slightly moving, he continues to hack at his body screaming, "Die! Die!" while Trish repeatedly yells out his name. At the hospital, Trish is visited by Tommy. He rushes in, embraces her, and gives a disturbed look while staring ahead. Rotten Tomatoes Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter is currently scoring a 25%. As lumberingly single-minded as its homicidal star, Friday the 13th - The Final Chapter adds another rote entry to an increasingly labored franchise. Let's get to the numbers Walks to the numbers normally. Background The background is decorated with a machete and a flag for Camp Crystal lake. Trivia